Chrno's Prayer
by Mookamori
Summary: During the final anime episode, as Chrno's watch finally stops, with only minutes left in his life, for the first time, he prays to God for Rosette. SPOILERS AHOY! Please read and review!


(6/28/05) - Forgot to add a disclaimer, so I'll do it now. Aside from that, there's nothing new added.

**Author's Note** – It takes place right after Chrno's watch stops ticking, so it'll definitely have a lot of spoilers. Read at your own risk. If you don't mind that sort of thing, or if you've watched the series already, go ahead, read it! I'll be looking forward to your review.

* * *

...Can you hear me?

...Maybe the question is, will you listen to me? A child of darkness...a devil...one shunned from light and thrown into the dark abyss, for a rebellion long, long ago. We were all thrown into darkness, into Hell, because...maybe, without Hell, there can be no Heaven. Light can only exist if there are shadows to banish.

I know. You may be thinking, then why is he like this? Why is Chrno praying to me? Why am I praying to our perpetual enemy? Why am I praying to the one who hurts us so?

One of your followers, my love, Rosette Christopher, is dead. She gave her life for so many things, to save her brother Joshua, to defeat Aion, to stop the encroaching darkness that would envelop the land. Yet, she...died.

Wouldn't it be fair for someone as noble and as courageous as her to have lived, to see the results of her hard work come to fruition? Wouldn't it be fair? Wouldn't it be right? She did so many good things, it's only right that she would be given another chance to live! All I ask from you is to give her life once again...to make her smile once again, to make her laugh...to be happy...that is all I ask, and that is all that I will ever want...

Even at the cost of my own life, please...

Why?

Why do you remain silent?

Does it amuse you?

Does it make you laugh that a demon is praying to you?

Do you find it funny that Rosette died for the sake of others? Do you find it humorous that she gave up the minutes of her life just to save her brother's? Do you find it pleasing that she made a contract with me, a demon, at the expense of her life?

Does it make you laugh?

Does it?

...Why do you remain silent?

Why won't you say something?

Why won't you say anything?

Please...it was all my fault to begin with. If only I had stopped Aion before he began his rebellion, if only I had stopped him from taking Pandemonium's head, If I had not agreed to make a contract with Rosette, if only I had never met her...

She wouldn't have to suffer like this. She wouldn't have to die.

She would be with her brother, exploring the world, and maybe, just maybe, they would be the first ones to discover the Astral Line. They would be fulfilling their dreams, living their lives to their hearts' content, and be far, far away from all this conflict, from all this darkness, from all this death.

So please, give her life once again. She deserves it, don't you think? She deserves another chance at life. Please, I beg you...I can't stand to see her like this...please...this would be my first and final wish from you. God, I love her so much...

I love her...

I want her to be happy...

Maybe, maybe if she had only taken a different path...

No...no, this was what Rosette chose. This was the path that she chose to live her life.

Perhaps...this was the path she was supposed to choose in order to be happy? And in wishing that she lived another life...am I disrespecting her? Is that what my love is to her?

I look at her face, and even in her death, she still wears a smile. In spite of the troubles she faced, she lived the life she chose and persevered to save her brother. In spite of the consequences, she found it in her heart to love someone such as myself. Her love for her brother, her colleagues, and for me was her driving force to finish what she started.

Is she truly happy now, God?

Is she smiling and laughing wherever she is? That makes me so glad. Maybe, I too, can die with a smile on my face.

I want to know...I want to see her once again, to see her smile...

I want to see Rosette. I want to be with her, God.

I want...

* * *

THE END 

_"One word frees us of all the weight and pain of life: That word is love."_

_- Sophocles_

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER_**

I, Mookamori,do not own Chrno Crusade, or any of the characters mentioned above (Chrno and Rosette Christopher). But, the events that took place within this fanfiction, I do own, so there!

Thanks to Daisuke Moriyama for creating Chrno Crusade, though, as well as GONZO for animating it (though I still think the manga's waaaay better). Also, thanks to Kazuya Kuroda for getting my creative _juices_ flowing. Heh. XD

Also, thanks to the readers for taking their time to stop by and read this thing. I certainly hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.


End file.
